Black Lagoon: Alternative
by TheGhostofAnime
Summary: What happens when Rock had a little amount of military training back in Japan. How different would he be. Possible RockXRevy
1. Chapter 1

**Somewhat Important: This story is a alternative path of Black Lagoon. It starts during episode 1 at the bar when the military arrives. The only difference of this story is that Rock was on the Japanese army for a little amount of time, but he did not play part in any wars and so his skills are not quite polished off and by the way I don't own Black Lagoon the Anime or the Manga and i make no profit from this story. Possible RockXRevy**

Rock and Revy were staring at each other then they both looked at Bao.

"Bartender" They both shouted "bring us all the Bacardi you got"

Both Rock and Revy were downing shots neither of them backing down.

Outside the bar a few jeeps had parked in front off the. The people inside were mercenary's and all of them had ak-47's and were ready for a fight. Five of the men pulled out grenades and threw them inside.

Back inside the bar Revy and Rock had just finished up their shots and where about to pull out another when Rock noticed something in the corner of his eye. _Its a grenade. Shit. _Rock grabbed Revy and pulled her over the bar. Revy didn't see the grenade and so she was pissed. "What the fuck are yo-" is all she got out before the grenade's exploded.

Revy was dazed. _He must have been just acting on instinct. What a idiot, the grenade would't have touch me from that distance._

The mercs opened fire on the bar and everyone started running or got mowed down. Dutch was in the back using the phone and came out to see what the commotion was. "Revy!"

"I'm okay"

"Benny!" Dutch shouted

"Miraculously i'm alive!" Benny shouted while running into the back hall where Dutch was.

"And Rock"

Rock was sitting behind the bar and looked at a gun someone must have dropped. He picked it up and started to examine it.

"It's a glock. Custom grip , made by the Aussie's and its got a 15 bullet mag. Dammit i left the military so i didn't need to kill. Dammit. Dammit. DAMMIT!"

"Rock you alive buddy" Dutch asked with some concern.

"He's fine Dutch but it looks like the pussy is gonna try and use a gun" Revy shouted

When she shouted the gunfire ceased and the leader ordered his men to kill survivors. Dutch was still standing in the hall near the back. Benny had gone to get the car and Revy and Rock were behind the bar.

"Revy it's time to let 'em' know why they call you two hands" At this point Dutch heard shots being fired and was looking out to see if he could cover Revy while she was jumping around and killing the mercs but he could't see her. Instead he saw a sight he didn't expect to see. Rock was firing the glock he picked up earlier. He fired 12 times and killed three of the mercs. This was because he was mainly firing at the center of his targets so he made sure he hit, but it took longer to kill the target's. The mercs fired at Rock and he took cover. Dutch saw he chance and fired three times to get the attention of the mercs. They all fired at him. Revy saw her chance and hopped over the counter and started to open fire. She was dong various maneuvers to make sure she didn't get hit. She grabbed one of the mercs and used him as a meat shield. Dutch was almost out of bullets. "Revy we're leaving".

Rock looked up astounded "What about me"

"I think we should part ways here Rock"

"That's not fair take" Revy interrupted Rock "Take him with us Dutch, he might be useful"

"Okay then Rock but you get left behind if you slow us down"

Rock looked up from the bar and saw no one was looking towards him and made a run to Dutch. Revy pulled back and shot her meat shield and they all ran out the door into the alleyway. Dutch shoot two mercs who were waiting there and they ran to the car. They ran past another entwining alleyway in which another merc was waiting for them. Dutch went to shoot but he was out. Rock then fired three shots and killed the merc.

They all piled into the car and they drove off. Rock was still high off adrenaline and couldn't stop moving. Benny was driving with a lead foot and they were heading towards the dock to get to the Lagoon. "Hey Dutch, Bao was pissed and said we gotta pay for the damage of the bar".

"Shit" Dutch murmured. "it's like i'm in a film" Rock whispered.

"Nah, a film is less interesting" Rock turned and looked at her. "Hmm" Revy was looking at Rock when he got hit by what he had done.

"Oh my god. I killed someone. Oh shit. I killed four people. I'm gonna go to jail for the rest of my life"

"Hey pussy. You just picked up a gun for the first time and killed four guys, you also survived you're first gun fight. You didn't do too bad kid. You should be proud. Half the people in this town die in their first gunfight without killing anyone"

"That wasn't my first time with a gun and by the way there isn't a competition to see who can kill the most people" Rock said annoyed

"That's damn right because if there was I would have won it by now".

"What's gonna happen to me now?" Rock asked

"Once we finish this job, you're free to go" Dutch replied

"Thank god, I need to get rid of this"

Rock pulled down his window and was gonna throw his glock out, when Revy stopped him. "Dumb ass what do you think you're doing"

"Getting rid of evidence"

"Evidence for what. No one is gonna arrest ya. Not in this town"

"Why's that"

"Because at the moment you are rolling with us and the cops receive nice fat envelopes to stop anything from happening"

The Lagoon company arrived at the Lagoon and headed towards the meeting point where Balalaika is. Rock was sitting with Dutch. "Hey Rock, we're are getting into contact with you're company as we speak so you get to go home"

"Okay thank you" Revy just climbed up the hatch and heard him. "Why are you so polite"

"Err common courtesy"

"That kinda shit is why you're soft and nothing but a useless pussy"

"Rock we got your boss on the line"

"Talking of pussy's" Revy muttered. Rock grabbed the head set and put it on

"_Okajima"_

_"_Yes, sir"

"_Okajima i'm going to tell you the truth. That disc is useless now. You need to disappear."_

"What do you mean sir"

"_It means that in 48 hours we will be having your funeral"_

The line went dead. Rock passed the mic to Dutch and went topside. He was furious and Revy could see it.

Once he was out of the room Dutch asked what happened on the call.

"They basically said that he can't go home anymore and that he's already had a funeral planned"

"Shit, it's really not his day" Dutch whispered

Topside Rock was throwing up. "I know what happened is bad but is it really enough to throw up"

"Just fuck off Revy"

"Hey,i'm trying to be supportive or some over shit"

"Well its not working so fuck off"

"Do you think you're so amazing just cause you killed a couple people asshole. I've killed thousand's of people"

"Do i look like i care, just leave me alone"

* * *

**Okay that's it for chapter one. The next chapter is gonna start from the meeting between Lagoon and Balalaika. I skipped over the gunship part because it would be more or less the same.**


	2. SORRY

**Sorry all i have been busy recently this weekend especially i will be updating both Black Lagoon and Sword Art Online within the next couple of days and they won't be especially long. I have had a lot of friend's and families b day's this week and weekend and so i have been really busy so once again i am very sorry to all**


	3. Chapter 2: A new Beginning

**SORRYY for making you wait work has forced me to almost stop having free time.**

**Guest: I am not sure if will make Rock use a sword or not but I do not want to push your hopes up so I want to say that i doubt he will use one in the future so sorry.**

**Thank you all for the reviews and by the way I do not own Black Lagoon.**

This is based after the helicopter has been shot down at the end of episode 2

Chapter 2: New Beginnings

"Hehe"

"What so funny Revy" Dutch asked

"It's just... it's just" Revy mumbled

"What?"

"He's out like a Rock" Revy mumbled again

"What did you say Revy?"

"Nothing just forget it, Rock's out of it by the way" Revy replied

"Okay, we are gonna be docking in about half a hour so make sure to wake him up by then"

**20 Minutes Later**

Rock slowly opened his eyes. There was a bright light and so he blinked a few times.

"Hey there sleepy head" Revy teased.

"Morning"

"It's not morning Rock you hit you're head on the ceiling when we took out the helicopter" Dutch replied

"Not a bad idea. You got us out of that shit heap and by the way Rock I know you thought you were in a movie but screaming out in my ears gave me a headache so try to keep it down next time or i'm gonna shoot your dumb ass"

"Next time?"

"Well I was thinking of giving you a job at our little company. You handled a gun pretty well and i'm sure you're good at bartering and other crap so you might make us some money"

"Thank you for the opportunity"

"Well are you gonna take the job, we don't have all day Rock" Revy said in a high tone

"Erm... well i guess i'm dead anyway so if you don't mind having me"

"Welcome to Lagoon Company Rock. By the way I don't mind having since you saved all our buts and the Lagoon so we're happy to have you"

"Dutch he needs to get rid of his stupid slacks or he's gonna get gunned down just for being in the same street as people"

"And i think the shirt should go as well Revy" Dutch replied

"I got an idea don't worry about the shirt Dutch I got great taste"

Rock POV

Rock was thinking about the conversation at hand. _Is this a fashion company now what is this. Revy's getting me a shirt of some sought. Who cares about what i wear. I'm just gonna wear the same stuff I usually wear to work._

End of Rock POV

Dutch slowed the boat and docked. Everyone got off the boat and headed towards Balalaika

"Hello Ms Balalaika" Dutch handed her the disc

"A pleasure Dutch" Balalaika took the disc and then walked to a Japanese business man. "Here you go and thank you for the money Mr Kageyama" Kageyama scoffed and started to walk away and then signaled for Rock to follow "Come on Rokuro" Rock walked up to him and pulled off his tie" My name is Rock now". Kageyama scoffed again and started to walk off again" Wait sir you forgot something" Rock said. Kageyama turned and then his face was meet with a fist and then another and another and then Rock stopped. "That's what ass holes like you deserve." Rock got off Kageyama and walked away towards the Lagoon.

"Nice work Rock. A tough man like you shouldn't be working for a weakling like him. If there is anything you need please so come by" Balalaika said. She got in her car and Boris drove off. Kageyama eventually dispersed leaving the Lagoon company. Their was an awkward silence till Revy broke it. "Well let's go to the Yellow flag and get Drunk". All of Lagoon nodded and headed to Benny's car. Revy spoke up again "They were some pretty decent punches but if you wanna leave here you're gonna need training"

"Do you know any places where I could got get some training" Rock asked

Revy smiled wickedly " I might know someone". Lagoon arrived at the Flag and sat down at the bar. "Dutch held up his glass and said "To Rock" Rock then held up his glass and then said " To a new beginning."


End file.
